Forever Yours
by Anjyu
Summary: Ichigo is just a lowly peasant ,and Ryou is a handsome prince. When these two meet they fall madly in love with each other. Could Ichigo have the life she's always wanted once Ryou gives her social status a little boost?
1. prologue

**Prologue**

**Author's Note**-Short I know, but this is just the prologue. I promise the other chapters will be much longer! See-ya! Please read, and review!

**:Ryou's POV:**

I ran away... I just had to get away from that palace! My bare feet made deep prints in the sand as I ran away faster and faster... I could hear him calling after me.

"Ryou-san get back here this instance!! You know that your father very well told you, you can't go outside the palace walls under any circumstance!! Do you hear me!?" yelled out his guardian Keiichiro.

I ignored him though, I had to get away from there! I had always wanted so much to be free and now I was getting my chance! I ran out onto the beach that surrounded our quaint little war-ridden kingdom. Things were perfect here as everyone lived in peace. The waves crashed against the beach as I quickly hid beneath a sand dune.

"Prince Ryou!?" called Keiichiro as he walked upon the beach ,but he couldn't find me. I was too well hid, so he went on his way as he tried to catch his breath from running so fast.

"Ryou-san!?" he called out as his voice got fainter and fainter as he went the other direction. I kept my breath steady as I wiped sweat from my brow and stepped out from beneath my hiding place. I looked around as my mellow blue eyes calmly examined my surroundings. I had never been outside the palace gates before. This was a very amazing thing to me considering I was just ten years old, and that's when I seen her... The moment I looked upon her she had stolen my heart. She was remarkable looking.She had rose-red hair with quaint little brown eyes that fit her perfectly. She then blinked her long lashes as she wore a sweet little white summer dress as she trod barefoot upon the sand singing a little song.

"Twinkle Twinkle little star! Wow I wonder what you are! Ups above the world so high like a diamond in the sky! Twinkle Twinkle little star how I wonder what you are!" she sweetly kept singing as her sweet entrancing voice sang that childish little song.

"That was beautiful!" I applauded.

"Who's there!?" she said quiet startled as she was about to run away until I called out to her.

"Please don't go!" I yelled out not wanting her to leave ;she then spun around.

"I didn't think anyone was listening..." she blushed.

"You have a beautiful voice..." I said as I looked down at the sand as my cheeks became warm from embarrassment.

She just giggled.

"Thank you..." she smiled feeling quiet flustered.

"What's your name?" she added as she blinked her little brown eyes.

"I'm uh-" I was about to tell her my name, but I just cut my self off, because I couldn't tell her I was the prince... She might not want to talk to me if I did.

"My names Ry!" I quickly exclaimed.

She then arched an eyebrow,"What a funny name!"she giggled as she looked at me admiringly.

The sun had began to set as it cast its brilliant glow upon the sea.

"I have to go!" she called out as she ran away.

"Wait I never got your name!" I called out after her.

"Call me Ichigo!" she said as she turned around and ran back to me.

"Will I ever see you again Ichigo?" I questioned her.

"Maybe..." she added as she looked at me innocently and then placed her warm lips against my cheek but before I could say anything, she was gone. I placed my hand against my hot cheek and all of a sudden Kechiiro came up to me and grabbed me.

"Ryou-san! Do you know how worried I was about you!? I couldn't find you anywhere!" Keichiro confronted me furiously.

"I'm sorry... I just wanted to see the ocean..." I explained.

"You can see it perfectly from your bedroom window!" He replied back bitterly, but I said nothing else. All I could think about was her and how much I wanted to see her again. My pretty little redheaded Ichigo.


	2. We meet again

**_C_hapter One**

**We Meet Again**

**_:Ten years Later:_**

**:Ichigo's POV:**

I quickly ran through the village barefoot trying to get to Purin before she got into any more trouble. Purin was my younger half sister. I was eighteen, while she was eleven.

"Purin-chan! Come back!" I called out to her as I ran. I carelessly knocked over a fresh squeezed bucket of milk not paying any attention too where I was going.

"Watch where your going you little wench!" yelled out the older man rudely.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled back as I ran off.

"Rotten kids..." muttered the man under his breath coldly.

I soon caught up with Purin,"Wow look Ichigo-onne-chan will you buy me a rag doll!?" asked Purin excitedly.

"I wish I could Purin-chan ,but you know we don't have the money right now to buy idle things. Mother just told us to come to town to get a fresh squeezed bucket of milk along with seven raw eggs from the poultry salesmen." I explained.

Purin looked down sadly,"It's alright Ichigo-onee-chan I understand that were poor na-no-da..." replied Purin in her almost never less cheerful tone.

"If you're not going to buy anything then get out of here little brats! I've got paying costumers ,and you're wasting their time by just standing around!" yelled out the salesmen rudely.

"Were sorry!" I said doing a half curtsey and grabbing Purin's hand running off.

"Middle-class people are soo rude..." replied Purin giving a pouty look.

"Yeah ,and the rich are even ruder..." I retorted as we walked on down the dirt path towards home.

"Thanks for running into town for me Ichigo-san..." smiled my mother sweetly as she took the milk and placed it in the coldest room of the house while my step father sat beside the fire trying to warm up.

I sat down beside of him,"Pappa-kun what are you doing?" I added as I fixed my skimpy white dress into place that was made out of cheap flax cloth. My father had died when I was young ,and my mother had remarried and gave birth to my younger sister Purin shortly after.

"Just thinking Ichigo honey..." he remarked blankly.

"About what?" I queried

"Here why don't you go down to the beach and catch some small sand crabs for supper so your mom can fix them in a stew." suggested my father as if whatever he was thinking about was too seriousand private for me to know so to get rid of he'd send me down to beach. It's not like I minded though.

"Here's a bucket for putting the crabs in..." replied my mother as she handed it to me.

"I'll be back soon!" I called out as I headed out towards the beach. That place held so many memories for me. That's where I had met Ry ,and I hadn't seen him in nearly ten years. Sometimes I'd stay there for hours just thinking maybe he would come back to me ,but it was all just a dream. Nothing good ever happened to mere peasant girls like myself.

* * *

**:Ryou's POV:**

I stood in the throne room as a blue headed girl with ondago shaped braids clung to my arm tightly,"Ryou I'm so happy you're dating Mint-san. She's such a lovely young girl with high standards, and she will make an excellent queen someday too." my father retorted.

"Uh yeah she's great..." I lied. I didn't even care for Mint that way. Mint was the type of girl who had to have everything her way ,and she smothered me to death.I barely got a waking moment to myself.I always had to spend time with Mint... Mint this... Mint that... Would this torment ever end?

"Ryou why don't you show Mint the palace gardens?" suggested my father.

"Um sure..." I replied but I was screaming on the inside and then I thought here we go again.

"Yes let's take a walk my Ryou-kun..." smiled Mint as she traced her finger along my chest into a circular motion ,but I gently pushed her hand away.

"Okay sure whatever..." I added carelessly as she managed to grab my hand as we headed towards the palace gardens.

* * *

We walked hand in hand in the garden as Mint stopped yet again to admire another flower for the third time. She was very ignorant if she thought she was amusing me.

"These marigolds are beautiful aren't they?" smiled Mint as her brown eyes locked with my blue.

"Um yes quiet lovely..." I replied back as I turned my gaze away from her. The smell of sweet flowers filled my nostrils.I was so sick of flowers. I wanted to be free to smell the salty air so that's when I tried to think of an excuse, something Mint couldn't include herself in.

"Mint-sama I'll be right back I'm uh going to the bathroom!" I replied hastily.

"Ok just hurry back then." she grinned as she started to admire a pale pink rose. I loosened my grip on her hand and ran off... Such a great excuse... I'd just tell her the chef's cooking just did not agree with my stomach later.

* * *

**:Ichigo's POV:**

I was up to my ankles in slimy mud.I didn't care to get dirty though. It never bothered me. I carefully picked up another crab and threw him in the bucket. If you didn't pick them up the right way then they would pinch you. I carelessly pushed red hair from my eyes as I held my dress up steadily. Sweat caressed my brow.It was hot today, very hot... I soon retired to the cool wet sand as I let the shallow waves splash against my body cooling me down from the overbearing hot summer heat.

**:Ryou's POV:**

I soon made my way out to the beach. I took in the fresh salty air. It was just what I needed to relax my lungs and that's when I spotted her and my heart began to thud out of my chest. There she laid in the ocean on a hot summer day. Her eyes were closed. Was it her? Did she even remember me?

"Ichigo is that you?" I called out to her.

**:Ichigo's POV:**

Suddenly I heard a familiar yet now older more huskier male voice calling out my name and that's when I seen him... I jumped up.

"Ry is that you?" I questioned the male figure standing in front of me. could this be a dream? Had I fallen asleep?

"Yes it's me Ry ,but please call me Ryou..." he corrected me as he smiled his mellow blues looking me over. I was quiet flustered. He was dressed in very important clothes, only something a high noble or even a prince would wear in the kings court.

**:Ryou's POV:**

Her attire didn't match her beauty at all. A lady as fair as her shouldn't be wearing peasant clothes.

"Are you a noble?" she asked questioning my royal attire.

"Not quiet..." I said smiling gently at her.

"What then?" she asked.

"I'm the prince..." I added as her face filled with shock as she threw herself at my feet.

"Prince Ryou may I have this honor!Please don't beat me for not bowing! Have mercy on me!" she pleaded.

This was ridiculous,"Why would I do that!?" I asked sweat dropping at her current posture.

"Because your much higher than I'll ever be..." she said humbly.

I gently lifted her to her present stature,"You may be in peasant clothes ,but I've waited for this day for ten years...You've always been a queen in my heart Ichigo-san ever since the day I first met you..." I informed her as I gently took her hand and kissed it.

"I've dreamed of this day to Ryou-san... My whole life... It's been to long..." she said crying into my chest ,and I gently held her there stroking her rose-red hair never wanting to ever let her go again.I had finally felt love. I was in love with Ichigo. I had always been and that's how I wanted it to remain--forever ,and ever... Our beautiful moment lasted what seemed like forever until she came.

"Ryou-kun you were supposed to be going to the bathroom not flirting with peasant girls...Who is she anyway?" asked Mint as she arched an eyebrow looking at Ichigo as if she was some piece of filth.

I then spun around,"This is Ichigo-san, an old friend of mine..." I explained.

"Yeah ok whatever..." Mint remarked rolling her eyes.

She soon walked up to Ichigo and pushed her backwards.

"You ever touch my Ryou-kun again I'll throw you in the deepest ,and darkest dungeon of them all!He's mine you hear me! You get out of here you dirty little wretch! You smell like a pig!" yelled Mint as she clung to me.

Ichigo refrained herself and grabbed the bucket of crabs while hot tears streamed down her beautiful face.Anger boiled inside of me.

"I'm sorry miss...I won't ever come back! I didn't know it was like that!" cried Ichigo as she ran off without a word.

"Now were we Ryou-kun?" asked Mint as she licked her lips. I was so angry I pushed Mint to the ground.

"You hurt my Ichigo ,and that's something I can never forgive and because of you I may never see her again! You are so selfish Mint-sama! Just stay out of my way and another thing I will never be yours! I can't love a beast!" I yelled out angrily as I stormed off not caring if I made her cry or not because my scattered thoughts soon returned to my beloved Ichigo as my heart filled with grief.

**Author's Note-**Well this is sort of like petite Mew Mew... See I kept my promise a longer chappie!As long as my chapters are this story may not be very long ,but any ways I heard something that has irked me all week... There dubbing Tokyo Mew Mew into english ,but renaming it "Hollywood Mew Mew". How can they butcher Tokyo Mew Mew like that!? cries I even heard they're renaming the characters ,and I heard Ichigo's name will be changed to "Sasha". The whole concept of it as that their name after foods...What will Ichigo's new attack be?"Sasha check?" I don't think so! You can go to to get the company's address ,and ask them not to change Tokyo Mew Mew! Anyways that's all for now!Please read ,and review!


	3. A change in Fate

**Chapter Two**

**A Change In Fate**

**:Ichigo's POV:**

I ran through the door and placed the bucket of crabs against the left corner of the kitchen and without saying a word I ran to my room as fast as I could not caring if anyone saw my tears. I threw myself upon my straw mattress and buried my head into the wool pillow sobbing. Suddenly I heard a low tap at my door.

"Ichigo sweetie dinners ready are you all right?" asked the serene still voice of my mother.

"I'm not hungry and just please give me some time to myself..." I replied back sadly.

"All right Ichigo-chan but if you get hungry dinners ready downstairs and if you want to talk I'm here..." assured my mother.

"Thanks Momma-san!" I called out trying to hold back every emotion of sadness that seemed to flood out of my being. I sighed as I curled up in a fetal position and looked outside at the dim light.The sun was setting. That girl was right, Ryou was too good for me ,and he was taken. I had waited to late.There was no way a simple peasant girl with a simple way of life could ever fall in love with a prince like Ryou. It just didn't happen nor was it meant to be.

**:Ryou's POV:**

I laid on my bed staring up at the ceiling thinking of her... I longed to see her so much... To caress her delicate skin ,and to move my fingers through her soft hair and just to hold her...

I sighed.

_'Was there a chance there would ever be an "us" ,or was it to late?' I thought to myself._

It was all Mint's fault ,but my father liked her.What could I possibly do!?Then it hit me... I could hire Ichigo to be my private maid so I could have the chance to get close to her and get to know her. My father would never suspect anything would he? I would tell him and if he rejected her or didn't favor her I would run away with her. I would give up everything just to be with her, even my kingdom and that's when my mind went to work formulating a plan that would bring us both back together forever.

* * *

**:Ichigo's POV:**

I was waken up by Purin shaking me very hard,"Ichigo-onne-chan there's an important person here to see you!" she informed me quiet excitedly.

"Wah!?" I added as I rubbed my tired eyes and hazily looked around.

I got up and tried to straighten out my messy hair as I walked downstairs to see a man in uniform who looked at me with gentle golden eyes.

"Hello you must be madam Ichigo?" asked the stranger as he looked at me admiringly.

"Why yes I am her..." I said as a faint blush crept across my face wondering what was going on.

The young green haired man smirked.

"It's my pleasure to make your aquaintes... My name is Kish I am prince Ryou's royal advisor..." added the man as he gently took my hand and kissed it. Maybe I was wrong,All rich people weren't that bad were they?

"What brings you here sir Kish?" asked my mother as she sipped a hot cup of milk to go along with her morning egg.

"I am here because Prince Ryou wants madam Ichigo to be his royal hand..." he informed us.

"Why does he seek Ichigo? Aren't there other girls that live here that would meet the job just as well?" asked my step father.

"Yes but Ryou wanted Ichigo to do it because word got around the palace that this fine young maiden was a very dependable worker." stated Kish as he gave me a wink.

My heart began to flutter because I knew what he was getting at. Ryou didn't want me to work. He just wanted to see me ,but I would work anyway.It didn't matter as long as I got to see him.

"Are you going to pay her?" asked my father.

"Of course Sir, She gets 100 Pense a day..." explained Kish.

"One hundred wa-" asked my mother about to faint.

"That's a great deal of money!" gasped my father standing straight up.

"Well people who work in the royal courts get paid more than those who just work outside of palace society..." explained Kish.

"Can I please take the job Papa-kun?" I asked him with pleading eyes hoping he would say yes.

"You can do whatever you like Ichigo-san You're old enough to make your own decisions now. Do as you wish." added my father as he gave me his approval.

"I'll take it!" I answered him as I began to grin from ear to ear at the thought of getting to be around Ryou all of the time.

"All right then! Now all you have to do to confirm it is to just sign here!" replied Kish as he handed me a quill pen and pointed to a place to sign. There were many long documents to go along with it though. I couldn't read very much so I really didn't know what it said... I signed my name across the dotted line quickly. 

_'Ichigo Momomiya'_

"Well miss Ichigo,that's all I need. I'll inform you when the papers go through and when you can start your new job." Kish informed me before he left.

* * *

Today was the day I started my new job at the palace. I had taken a bath and washed my hair in the spring. I was dressed in my best dress. It was a pale yellow with pink flowers that cascaded down the side. I had packed all my things to. I would get to live at the palace and come home on the weekends for religious services and such but through the week I would live there. I would actually get to live in the palace! A noble man had come to pick me up, and we rode on horse back all the way to the castle. We soon reached the gate.

"Let the bridge down it's me Tart!" yelled out the young boy who couldn't have been much older than my sister Purin. He was still supposedly one of the most high ranked advisors in the kings court though.

"Eh! All right!" yelled out the man and with a loud crash the drawbridge was slung heavily to the ground as we galloped through.

* * *

Inside the palace everything smelled so clean and new. I don't think I seen at least one speck of dust since I had gotten there. They really knew how to keep this place clean. I'm sure they expected much out of their workers and I was ready to give my 100 percent best.

"Ichigo-san meet Mrs. Zakuro-san, she's married to Keiichiro the prince's guardian ,and she's in charge of all the activities that go on here." added Tart. I admired Miss Zakuro's beauty.She had long purple hair with brilliant violet eyes and a perfect figure with high standards.

"Hello miss Zakuro..." I replied as I curtsied and introduced myself.

"There's no time for lollygagging we have things to do!You will not address me as that!You shall call me Mrs. Akasaka!" replied the middle-aged women sternly.

"Yes Mam Mrs. Akasaka!" I bowed.

"Follow me..." she added as she led me down the hall.

* * *

We soon came to a room. She threw me some clothes, and they looked like a maid uniform.

"This is Master Ryou's room... You're expected to keep it nice and tidy everyday and if you don't respect what I say I shall have you replaced." she remarked sternly.

"Yes Mam!" I said as I followed her directions.

"I will check on you at the end of the day... Now get to work ,and another thing whatever master Ryou requests of you he gets!" added the young woman sternly before she left the scene. I very well knew I was in for a lot of work ,but I would do it if it meant I would get to see him...

* * *

After I had changed I walked into the room. It was deserted so I thought I better get to work. I looked at the unclean floor and decided to start with it... Shortly after I had started I heard a husky male voice that made my heart race speak to me.

"You missed a spot..." he added with a smirk.

I soon spun around,"Ryou-kun?" I asked questioning his presence.

"Yes it's me..." he added as he gently walked over and helped me up.

"Did you do all this for me so you could see me again?" I questioned him.

"Yes... I just had to see you again Ichigo..." he said in a serious tone.

I smiled,"I missed you as well..."

"I suppose you met Zakuro." replied Ryou as his blue eyes locked with my brown.

"Yeah she has high standards..." I replied back shyly.

"She may be very firm but on the inside she has a soft loving heart." he added and then placed his arms on my shoulders and held me there.

"Stay right where you are...Don't move from that spot..." he commanded me. Suddenly he leaned in and brushed his soft warm lips against my own. I was speechless. Soon after that we just stood there not speaking a word just looking into each others eyes drinking up the atmosphere.

"Ryou-kun it's time for dinner!" called out a female voice and Ryou just sighed.

"That's one of the servants... It's dinner time so I'll see you later my sweet darling Ichigo." he smiled as he left me breathless. What was going on!? He had just called me darling! I started to turn as red as a tomato as I let everything sink in that had just happened ,and I just realized Ryou had kissed me... Me of all people being kissed by a prince! Especially a peasant girl! I felt like I was in a fairy tale where prince charming had just swept me off my feet. Maybe I was wrong... Maybe good things did happen to simple peasant girls once in a lifetime ,and maybe I had just gotten one of those once in a lifetime chances.I started to scrub the floor again fearing that Zakuro might come in at any moment and see that I hadn't completed my task then I'd really be in for it.I started to hum a simple childish tune while I worked. Twinkle Little Star I think it was...

**Author's Note-**Well another chappie completed! Thank's to everyone that reviewed! I really enjoyed reading your comments! Well laterz until next time!:P Anjyu


	4. A lifelong Committment of Forever

**Chapter Three**

**A Lifelong Committment of Forever**

**:Ichigo's POV:**

When I had finished cleaning up Ryou's room I had decided to take a look around. I know I probably shouldn't prowl through the things of a royal prince. That was probably a good way a simple peasant girl could get herself into trouble. The room was very large and vivid. There was a huge painting on the wall of the king queen and Ryou... He looked to be about seven years old but the thing was he was frowning. Was he not happy? These things started to jumble up my brain. How could you not be happy living in a place like this and getting whatever you wanted whenever you wanted it? I didn't know. I sighed as I looked down at my maid uniform. I was very hot and sweaty, what I wouldn't give for a hot bath in the springs. I wiped sweat from my brow and looked out the huge window to see that the sun was setting and many brilliant colors had started to fill the evening sky. The day had passed away quickly leaving the night alone with its malice thoughts and witchery. Suddenly I heard gracious footsteps start down the hallway,and I knew it had to be the sound of Mrs. Zakuro's pricey heels. I empted the bucket of water out the window and stood firmly in place. Suddenly she entered and at first she said nothing only eyeing the place to see if the room met her standards or not. Then soon enough her serious stern violet eyes fixed themselves upon me. My heart began to pound with oblivion.I knew I was in for it until the strangest thing happened.

"Well done Miss. Momomiya. You've done quiet well today... A lot better than I had expected..." Zakuro complimented me as she looked around the room as firm satisfaction filled her eyes.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Akasaka..." I added politely quiet surprised and then to complete my firm response I added a half curtsey to show my respect.

"Very well Miss. Momomiya It's time for your bathing... All first time maids are required to bathe twice a week to meet royal standards. This is not like your typical peasant life. You can't roll around in your stench all day.You live in the palace now and you must smell like you do... Come! Come!" instructed Zakuro.

Wow a bath? Momma usually only made us do it once a month and we only washed our hair in the sea ,but the problem was our hair got filled with salt ,and it was very hard to wash out and it itched very bad. Madam Zakuro led me to a royal bathhouse filled with other working peasants whom looked to be much lower class than me by their rags ,but they worked cheerfully washing other girls hair and scrubbing it daintily.

"You mean I don't have to wash my own hair?" I questioned and Zakuro just laughed.

"Of course not my dear you're not a peasant anymore... You're a high ranked maid of the palace... We have peasants do that for us." she laughed. I was quiet startled until two smiling peasant girls giggled and started to surround me and started to unbutton my uniform.

"I can get that myself!" I said quiet aggravated and flustered as I pulled away.

"Let them do it Ichigo...They can handle it themselves." smirked Zakuro and for the first time she finally had addressed me by my first name.

"I'll check upon you later... I'm off." added Zakuro as she left the bathhouse. The maids had stripped me down completely naked and shoved me in the steamy water. It felt good to my skin ,but I was becoming very embarrassed by this. The two soon dunked me under ,and pulled me back up by my hair as I spat out water as they began to scrub it clean. They dumped a fresh lilac smelling shampoo on it and began to wash it. I wasn't used to such pampering in the day of my life. I had to always wash my own hair. No one had ever did it for me before. Momma would've loved this... Maybe I could get them to let her come here and bathe her. I could drag Purin along as well just for light company. I remember when I was little I was made to go get some fresh soap for this duchess and when I had returned she had gave me five Pense for a sweet bun. That had been the only time I had ever been in the palace and now I was getting to live in it. What a dream come true! I had my feet scrubbed as well as my back and one peasant girl threw me a rag for my private parts. Thank God at least they let me do that myself...

"Thank you miss." I added.

"Your welcome..." replied the girl quiet flustered as I complimented her. Maybe they weren't used to being told thanks for a good job well done. I was beginning to enjoy this bubble bath as I sunk beneath the water over my breasts and began to take in the nice smell. Other girls bathed in the spring as well but my sudden moment of comfort and relaxation was soon disturbed by a great commotion towards the left side of the bathhouse.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" squealed a frightened peasant as three other peasant girls kicked and spat at her.

"You're nothing but a doof Retasu! How dare you use vanilla shampoo instead of lilac! She plainly told you lilac!" snarled one girl angrily.

"It's all because of you now she might tell miss. Asaka ,and we'll all be fired!" yelled another.

"We'll make her pay... We'll steal her specks... Without them she can't see a thing!" smirked another devilishly as she grabbed them. I soon rose from my spot and grabbed a towel and threw it around my self as I rushed over to the quarreling threesome.

"You three unhand that poor girl ,and you get away from her now before I get you all fired!" I yelled out angrily as I took charge.

"Were sorry Mam! Just please don't tell the mistress!" yelled out one.

"You better hope I don't...Now beat it!" I yelled out taking authority. I never had authority in my life and now I had it over someone else. The three girls ran in three different directions ,and I bent down on knee level touching the poor trembling girls shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I asked her gently.

"Yes quiet alright..."she said as tears streamed down her face.

"Don't cry dear..." I added as I gently wiped her eyes with my towel.

"Why are you being so kind to me? You're a higher rank than me after all..." she added faintly.

"Rank is nothing to me... It may be important to some but not me... I'm a high service maid throughout the week and on the weekends I'm nothing more than a mere peasant girl like yourself." I added as I handed the girl her glasses.

"Thank you for retrieving my specks... I terribly dread I can see nothing without them and when I can't see things aren't what they are and things that are what they are are what they aren't." she added in riddle as she put her glasses back on.

"You're a saint miss! Yes a saint you is!" yelled out the girl frantically.

"Shh... It was nothing..." I added in a state of embarrasment.

She smiled,"I am Retasu Midorikawa by the way who are you?" she asked in a phlegmatic tone.

"I'm Ichigo momomiya!" I smiled as I tucked the towel over me some more.

"Would you like me to dry your hair and oil your feet... I say I do dry better than I wash." she blushed.

"If you'd like." I giggled.

"Anything for my savior!" she replied ecstatically.

Soon Retasu went to work as she dried my hair with a smile on her face and a hum on her tongue. When my hair was presentable she smiled. I couldn't believe it... My hair had never had this much bounce and fluff in it in all of my life.

"You like it?" she asked as she gave me the mirror.

"Why yes it's grand! It's remarkable!" I added as I admired my hair. Pride filled Retasu's eyes as they sparkled with glee.

"You know you should be a hair dresser." I suggested.

"No I don't think that I could..." she said frowning slightly.

"Why not you did a great job on my hair!" I said proudly.

"Well I'm kind' of klutzy and nobody really thinks I can do anything because I always get the shampoo asked for wrong and just the other day I got some in a girls eye!" she added queerly.

"Well we all make mistakes. I'm sure you'd do a fine job!Why if you'd like you can fix my hair every day ,and once I show it off and everyone sees how great it is I'm sure they'd be glad to let you dry and fix their hair!" I smiled and giggled.

"Would you really do that for me?" she said excitedly.

"Of course I would..." I said smiling as I tucked my satin pink robe over my shoulders a bit more.

"You truly are a saint Miss.Momomiya!" she yelled out happily.

"Please just Ichigo..." I added briefly as I was getting quiet tired of being addressed by my last name as I wasn't used to it. I was the same person after all so why start now with the last name... I mean it wasn't like I was a queen or anything.

"As you wish Miss. Ichigo." she added sweetly.

"That's better." I smiled not really wanting to do away with the "miss" part just yet. I was getting way to used to it. Suddenly madam Zakuro waltzed in.

"Miss. Momomiya it's time to go... The prince would like a word with you." added Zakuro as I said goodbye to Retasu and hurried after her.

"He's in his room and please as the virgin you are put something on under that." she remarked.

"Yes Mam." I replied back quiet embarrassed.

I soon changed into a little light pink camosilk gown and marched barefoot towards his room. I tapped on the door lightly.

Suddenly the door was opened and I was greeted by the tall masculine figure of the prince. My whole heart began to beat rapidly changing sides every once in awhile as my cheeks turned a faint pink.

"Come in my dear." he added as he led me in to the candle lit room and lightly shut the door behind him as he locked it.

"I need to talk to you Ichigo." he replied in a rather serious tone as he turned towards me. His gentle blue eyes got rather serious as he parted his lips as if he were about to speak.

"You see my dear... I've loved you since the day I met you ten years ago... I didn't know much about you ,but I knew I loved you ,and I want to know more about you... Fate is a fragile thing that one must hold on to and now that I have it in the palm of my hand I don't want to let it go... Please my dear I know it's early ,and I know it's sudden ,but I wish to take your hand in marriage..." he said as he spoke gently ,but briefly.

This was all overwhelming to me. I just wasn't used to it all ,and the high velocity of emotion made me say "Yes".

"I will marry you Ryou..." I added silently.

"Thank you my dear you've made all my dreams come true... Please take this as a token of my appreciation..." he added as he took out a brilliant diamond ring only a queen would wear and gently placed it on my finger.

"When do we wed my prince?" I said smiling with coinfidence.

"We wed tonight then... The priest is waiting right at the church... I told my father that I've went off to the ball at the Aizawa plantation." he replied.

"Why can't he know?" I questioned him.

"He can't know now but in a week is my royal ball where many young lady's come he expects me to choose one as my bride ,but I will already have wed you so there's nothing he can do... I want our seal of love to last forever Ichigo..." he said in a sincere tone.

"As you wish your majesty..." I curtsied. This was all to much ,and then it hit me what would Ryou's father think of him for wedding a peasant?

**:Mint's POV:**

"We'll see about that... In the morning when you're found naked in your wedding bed I'll tell the highness that your little wretch for a bride provoked you into fornication and then off with her head..." smirked Mint as she planned her devious plot to strike vengeance upon Ryou for choosing a peasant girl over herself. She soon scurried off to plan more.

**:Ichigo's POV:**

Ryou lifted me out of the buggy ,and led me into the quaint little church. What a queer small little thing it was. Still quiet lovely though. I couldn't believe I was getting married though... Especially to the next heir to the royal throne. No one occupied the building but me Ryou, Kish, and Zakuro and some guy named Keiichiro. They were all some kind of royal advisors of Ryou who were all a part of this master plan of us being wed. Soon the priest opened his book and then began to speak.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two lovers into holy matrimony... Do you Ryou take Ichigo to be your wive to have, to hold to love , to cherish in sickness and in health until death do you part?" asked the priest as he faced Ryou.

"I do..." he said as he heaved a sigh of relief ,and then the man turned to me.

"Do you Ichigo take Ryou to be your husband to have and to hold to love and to cherish in sickness and in health until death do you part?" asked the priest as he faced me.

"I do..." I added with a gentle smile.

"Now you may seal it with a kiss." added the priest.

Suddenly Ryou smiled as he bent in and gave me a passionate kiss of undying love.

"Thanks for doing this in such a short time Ichigo." added Ryou as he looked at me lovingly.

"No problem." I added hazily just now getting used to the fact that I was now married to the prince. It was a simple wedding though Not at all what I wanted. I would have rather been married upon a beach with stars over my head ,but this would have to do for now. When two peasants got married it was all just a simple thing with rice cakes and dancing by the sea. I always thought I would've married a simple farmer ,but Ryou was very far from being a farmer. That was for sure. The little children would throw bird food at the bride ,but I don't really think I would want bird food threw at me because I wouldn't want my dress to get ruined. Suddenly Ryou took my hand.

"Let us go my love." he added ,and that's when it slipped my mind... The honeymoon. I was not good at romance at all ,and the fact of me having to expose myself to Ryou was far to mind boggling for now ,but I knew I had to. It was the same as the peasants did ,and my time had come. I had to give away my virginity ,but it didn't matter... I loved Ryou and what better person to give it to than a handsome loving prince?

Things began to slow down as Ryou took me silently up to his bedchamber locking the door behind him as he laid me gently on the bed.

"Ichigo-san... I can wait for this... It does not have to be done tonight my dear." he added.

"No tonight is fine plus you already went to all this trouble so why not proceed on?" I assured him.

**:Ryou's POV:**

Ichigo seemed to be very comfortable with it so I gently laid across from her and proceeded in a slow fashion. First I undid her gown and everything else seemed to fall into place. The atmosphere was quiet uncomfortable at first but as we got used to exposing ourselves to one another things got more comfortable ,and things went along a lot better than I thought they would. I gently pressed into her as she laid under me ,and I was as gentle as I possibly could be and she was very cooperative as well. When everything got on a level position things went along much better with each kiss and touch we made love that night. We didn't know what to expect but when it was over I laid beside her and gently kissed her lips.

"Are you alright my dear?" I questioned.

"Yes I'm fine... That was wonderful... Far more better than I had imagined and the thing is it was very beautiful as well." she smiled.

I just blushed,and snuggled into her keeping her warm and protecting my beloved... but what daybreak held was far more tragic than what we both could imagine.

**Author's Note-**Kind of like Romeo ,and Juliet I think...:) Well things are starting to wrap up ,but there will be a happy ending I promise! Laterz! Anjyu


	5. Things turn upsidedown

**Chapter Four**

**Things Turn Upsidedown**

**:Ichigo's POV:**

I woke up to feel Ryou's warm body settled gently against my own. I gently opened my brown eyes to hear his silent breathing erupting from his nostrils. I silently watched his chest rose and then fall all at once. I smiled to myself and all of a sudden I heard him let out a loud yawn and then gently open his eyes. He turned to face me.

"Good morning beautiful." He gently greeted me with a smile and then with a gentle kiss.

I blushed slightly.

"Did you sleep well?" he questioned me.

"Yes just like I was in heaven..." I added in a chipper tone.

"Here put this on." He added as he threw me a pink camisole robe.

"It's really pretty where'd you get it?" I questioned him as I admired the brilliant pale pink cherry blossoms sewn in the robe.

"It was my mothers..." he added as he silently looked down.

"Really? Was that your mother in that huge portrait of you above your balcony window?" I questioned.

"Yes, but she's dead... My mother was killed in a violent rampage...It was when some of the peasants had a bad uprising at least ten years ago. She died the day after I met you..., but you see my mother loved to sew and cross stitch ,so she gave this to me the day before she died. She told me she had made it for my true love, and that she wanted me to give it to her. I've kept it safe all these years. When you wear it you remind me of her..." he added gently as a melancholy look plastered itself to his masculine features, and he looked away.

"I think it's very beautiful Ryou-kun, and I'm so glad you gave it to me... I'll always treasure it and keep it safe." I added as I turned his sad face towards my own and kissed him gently.

He smiled at me rather lovingly.

"Ichigo... I love you so much... Every time I look at you my heart melts, and I feel so complete.Please don't ever leave me... Without you I'll die..." he said as he looked at me hesitantly and gently pushed cherry locks from my eyes as he gently kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

"I'll always be with you... I'll even be your queen my love... I love you so much..." I replied not even thinking about what I had said but just breathing in the moment. All of a sudden the door burst open and there stood the girl with the blue ondago shaped hair with three guards by her side.

"There she is !There's the little wench who enticed Ryou into messing around with her! She's going to kill him I heard her say, and all she wants him for is his money!" Mint proclaimed.

"What is the meaning of all this!? How dare you burst in on me! What right do you think you have to do such a thing!?" yelled out an outraged Ryou.

"By orders of the king we were sent to arrest this young peasant girl who was set up by you to be your hired servant and was also set up to kill you." Explained one of the guards.

"What gives you that idea!?" Demanded Ryou as he slipped on his navy robe with the royal crest on it helping me out of bed. He held me close protectivly.

"This young maiden Mint Aizawa sent us to tell you of this young girls brutal behavior and of her plot to kill you for highness. She explained to us that she heard this girl was plotting against your life and therefore suduced you into sleeping with her. She used her seduction and got to you by enticing you to give in to your lustful desires by committing an act of fornication with a peasant girl. It's prohibited by law for one of the royal class to do such a thing, and you shall be punished as well... but as for this girl her execution date has been set for sunrise." Explained the guard.

My eyes suddenly got wide,"I won't let you touch her! You lay one hand upon her, and I-". But the guard cut him off suddenly.

"You'll what your highness? You stand in any way of the king, and he'll take away your seat of power just like that. This right here is enough to embarrass your father enough, and you'll thank him one day because it's for your own good. Kings do not marry peasant girls... It's not meant to be, nor will it ever happen in this family." spat the guard as he yanked me away and twisted my arms behind my back, placing me in shackles.

"Goodbye my Ryou-kun I'll always love you until death do us part..." I said silently as fresh tears stained my cheeks.

**:Ryou's POV:**

How could they do this to me!? I looked upon my beautiful young maiden one last time as they took her away. All of a sudden I heard a strong nasty laughter. I turned around to see Mint smirking and laughing her head off.

"You think you could blow me off that easy Ryou? You know I'd get you back some way... I did pretty well I think so myself.I never really considered taking away the girl you loved, but that was a very good plan I'd say so myself. It serves you right for choosing a wench over me... I could've given you anything you want, but you lost that chance." She cackled, and my heart began to pound hard as blood boiled inside my veins and I burst out in anger,"You nasty selfish little wretch! How dare you do this to Ichigo! She did nothing to you!" I yelled out in rage as I pinned her against the wall, and she just smirked and pushed me away lightly, as she began to laugh madly.

"If I can't have you Ryou-san then no one can!" She remarked and then deserted the room. I bent face down over my head as hot tears streamed down my face. What would I do now? They had taken my Ichigo away and left me powerless. People I used to have authority over now had authority over me.What could I do? I just couldn't set back and watch her die. I soon buried my face in my pillow and began to pray for the dear sake of my love Ichigo.

"Well god you've finally brought me to my knees to take away the one I love? Please take care of my Ichigo ,and please let no harm come near her. Just please protect her..." I prayed silently and a voice came to mind.

"Good things come to those who love the lord."the voice said as it floated through my brain.

I sat on my bed.I had done everything I had known to do at the moment and for now it was left in God's hands, but would it work? Only time would tell.

**:Ichigo's POV:**

I sat in a cold dark dungeon in my robe. Tears had stained it as I sat huddled up in a corner. One day I was marrying a prince and the next I was being placed in a dungeon and then being told I was to die at the next dawn.

All of a sudden I heard small voices, and then someone say,"You may see her for a moment." stated a guard in an edgy tone.

"There's my baby!" yelled out my mother as she bent down on her knees outside the bars that I was pinned in and I quickly rose and walked to them.

"Please let me touch you my dear..." she smiled through her tears, and I let her stroke my cheek.

"How did you know mama-san!?" I questioned her.

"That nice man named Kish rode by and told us everything early this morning." My mother explained.

"Where's Purin-chan? Does she know about all of this!?" I questioned.

"No she's asleep... Your father went to gather sea crabs to pass the time away. There's no way we could've told her... She would've cried to come see you... She doesn't need to be in a cold, dark, damp place like this." My mother replied as she looked at me lovingly.

"Mother I-" I was then cut off.

"I know you didn't sweetie ,but did you I mean-?" she said as a faint blush crept across her cheeks.

"Yes mama ,but I'm married... It's a long story..." I sighed.

"It's all right I've got the time." She said smiling trying to make me feel better and that's when I told her the whole story of me and Ryou from start to finish.

"Well my dear that's a very lengthy story...but if he really loves you he'll come after you..." she smiled.

"You think?" I questioned.

"Yes true love always makes a way." She replied and then the guard yelled out.

"Ok lady you got five minutes to leave, or I'll throw you in one of these cells to." The guard barked.

"Hold on!" she snapped back at him.

"I brought you a sweet bun sweetheart... Most likely they don't fed you well here... Take this and here's a warm cup of milk I brought you." she smiled as she handed it to me.

"I know your innocent Ichigo as well as everyone else in the village... Remember love won't let you down." She said as she gave me a cheery smile, and tried to lift me up as well as she could with her encouraging words, and it did help a little bit.

"I better go... I love you dear... I'll come back tomorrow... You won't die..." she said as she stroked my cheek, and ran off and I soon yearned for her motherly touch and affection. I felt like a little girl again.I just wanted my moma-san to hold me and rock me like a baby and tell me it would be all right, but all I really had was my hope and integrity. I knew I was innocent as well as Ryou. I just hoped our love would prevail against it all. I soon stooped against the wall. My legs began to bleed, and I winced from the rusty shackles that pierced my skin. Suddenly a guard walked over to my cell.

"Well I told your mother to come watch you hang tomorrow! When you do we'll cut off your head and place it on a spike to show all the little trashy wenches like yourself out there that were serious." He laughed.

"I'm going to laugh when your old lady cries... Why I'll be doing the hanging!" he smirked bitterly as hot tears streamed down my face and he left, and I was glad to see him leave. I tried to eat, but I couldn't. I just vomited it up. I smelt of blood, and vomit. I took off Ryou's mother's robe in fear of getting it dirty, and hung it on a nail. I had an undergarment on underneath, but it wasn't warm like the robe. It made me cold...I cried myself to sleep that night as I lain on the dirty floor wishing I could be back in Ryou's safe warm bed in his arms, but I wouldn't be. It would really take a miracle for that. In the middle of the night I awoke to hear my cell door open and that's when I seen Zakuro!

"Zaku-" I tried to yell out, but she put her hand over my mouth.

"Here I brought you something warm." She added as she shushed me and threw a warm heavy blanket over me.

"I can't stay long, or they'll hear me." She added silently.

"Why did you come?" I questioned her.

"Because Ichigo I know how it feels to be accused of something your not guilty of." She added silently. How could she possibly know how I felt? She had many servants, hand maidens, and was one of the main royal advisors.

"How could you possibly know how it feels to be a peasant girl sometimes going hungry, and being spat at, being harassed in the streets, having to beg for money! Just tell me how!" I yelled at her as I burst into tears once again.

"Because I've been there... I used to be a peasant girl. I lived inside a house with a leaky roof. My mother died of pneumonia in my sixth winter because she couldn't make it through. I then watched all my brothers and sisters die to. I was left alone when I was twelve.My father had died years later of the croup. Our house was sold and I was sent to live with an abusive uncle. He was a drunkard, and he often beat me. When I was fifteen he died of intoxication once his drinking caught up with him. I had no money left to pay the rent because my uncle had spent all his money on alcohol. I grew skinny, thin, and sick. One day I just about gave up. I was on the streets about to die. My lips were blue and I was frozen over in snow, but I felt two strong arms lift me up. I didn't know whom they belonged to, but they made me feel safe. It turned out to be a royal advisor of the prince. He took me home, kept me well fed, and hired me as his own private hand for a cover up. We fell hard for each other. We both fell in love, and soon he told the queen of it. That was way before Prince Ryou's mother died. She was a very kind queen, and she treated me like her own child. Ryou was about six at the time, and the queen showed me kindness and then gave me rank over the hand maids after me and Keiichiro married." She explained, and then it hit me. I never knew of someone like Zakuro being a peasant, but she hadn't lied about it, and it seemed kind of nice to have someone to relate to.

"Just stay strong Ichigo!Everything will be fine. Ryou won't let you die ,and Mint will dearly pay for her lies." Zakuro stated boldly.

"Maybe she's right maybe I'm not good enough for Ryou." I said as I turned my head in a melancholy way.

"Don't talk that way Ichigo... You are good enough for him. Rank is nothing in my opinion. That little wretch Mint may be richer than you, but she's not as good as you. One day she'll bow at your feet when your queen. Be positive Ichigo. Everything will work out fine." Smiled Zakuro and then she left. I huddled up under the blanket as I meditated upon her words over and over in my head again. She was right I found my strength and my hope in them as I slept peacefully. Everything surly would be fine.

**Author's Note**- Whew! This story's about through! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had to rewrite it at my granny's because my computer wouldn't upload it. Well laterz!Anjyu


	6. Risk Factors

**Chapter Five**

**Risk Factors**

**Author's Note- Sorry for not updating ,but I've been busy and I know I shouldn't have neglected this story but only a few chapters left okay? Here goes chapter 6!I hope you thoroughly enjoy it! -Anjyu-**

**:Ryou's POV:**

I stayed locked away within the depths of my room just taking in everything that had happened. I had locked myself away since they'd taken her outstretched on my bed staring up blankly at the ceiling debating between my choices. The only thing keeping me sane at the moment was her hollow memory still sealed within my head. Oh how I longed to caress her soft skin, kiss her delicate pale pink lips, and stroke her red hair that reminded me so much of the rose bed still left the way she had left it in my mother's garden. Suddenly I heard a soft low tapping at my door. I stood up as I silently etched towards the door pressing my ear against it I spoke in a crisp low voice trying to hold back the tears that had been falling all the day long. My heart began to race as I spoke those two simple questioning words.

"Who's there!?" I questioned them whoever they were.

"It's me Zakuro…" it replied back lowly.

Suddenly I unlatched the door and opened it as I seen the tall feminine figure enter my dark chamber. She placed three slender fingers against the door shutting it softly yet calmly latching it back with both hands.

"Have you found out anything else?" I questioned her as I felt my heart leap from my chest.

"Execution begins at dawn…They plan on locking you within your chamber for that time being." She spat out sighing.

"I won't let them!" I heavily remarked.

"There's not much we can really do…Your father's got all chambers, doorways, and hallways flooded with guards. He'll prevent at anything to keep you from meddling with his plans." she explained.

"Then what do you propose we do then?" I questioned her.

"You mean what "your" going to do…" she smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean!? This is serious there's no possible way I can do this on my own!" I wined.

"Sure you can…you love her don't you? You've waited forever to claim her as your own…Don't let your father take away what rightfully belongs to you! I'm sure your mother would be telling you the same thing that I am. If you love her as much as you say you do then prove it…Stop wallowing in your pity ,and do something about it! Not only to your father but to her…" she shot out at me.

"I want to,but how will I ever get out if the whole place is heavily guarded like you say it is?" I questioned her once again.

"Leave that to me…"she smiled.

"Thanks a bunch Zakuro." I smiled back.

"What do I do though?" I questioned her once again with helpless confused eyes.

"Go down through the main corridor ,but be careful because it's guarded even though they're sleeping…Ichigo's in cell fifteen tower five…Take this black cape with you.", she tossed it to me then began to continue to explain the plan again," That cape will conceal your identity. Go again to the tower…The guard sleeps at this time. Take this key and take her with you. By the time you get back into the courtyard I'll have Dancer our black stallion waiting for you…You can't take anything much but the clothes on your back…Ride until you get to Lacuna a town about thirty miles from here. There is an old woman there who owns an inn who will feed and clothe you named Hoshi. Just tell her your one of Zakuros. She'll let you in but stay there shortly. When the time is right I'll send you a message telling you when it's safe to return ;then, we'll go from there." she informed me.

"Thank you so much!" I said thankfully as I hugged her.

"No time for mush now go and most of all don't get caught!" she warned me and with that I was off.

It was easy to get through ,but touchy once I made my way into the tower I had to sneak past the guard. I soon went past cell thirteen, fourteen, and that's when I seen my beautiful angel asleep yet on the cold dark damp floor. Once we returned if we ever got to I'd have all of these fiends thrown in here. Soon she began to stir and then opened her soft brown eyes.

"Who goes there!?" she added eyeing me hazily and that's when I let my hood fall over my shoulders.

"ROYU!!" she proclaimed excitedly ,but I quickly shushed her.

"I'm getting us out of here …" I told her as I unlocked the door.

She looked pitiful in her skimpy prison rags so I quickly wrapped the blanket tighter around her and seen the robe on the wall.

"Why don't you have this on?" I questioned her.

"I didn't want to dirty it…" she added looking down.

"Nonsense put it on before you catch a cold." I cautioned her placing it over her shoulders and holding her close.

"What's going on!? how'd you get here!?" she added questioning my unexpected presence.

"I'll tell you later love ,but I have no time to explain myself now ,but I'll tell you this we have to get out of here and quickly…Zakuro has Dancer our lead stallion in the courtyard waiting for us." I told her.

"Okay I'll do whatever as long as you're here with me…" she smiled as she gently kissed me softly sending chills up my spine. I was just glad I could actually hold her now. These eight years of waiting had truly paid off.

Suddenly I heard the guard begin to stir from his sleep.

"Let us go now!" I silently whispered as I grabbed her up in my arms as I ran faster than I'd ever ran in my life. Once we reached the courtyard there was Zakuro as promised with Dancer with a few goods on his back. She hoisted Ichigo up on his back then I jumped up landing in the drivers seat. Ichigo held onto me tightly.

"I'll see you both later…" Zakuro added saying goodbye to us.

"What will you do?" Ichigo questioned her.

"Don't worry dear just be safe and go ,and oh Ryou take good care of our future queen…" she added smiling through her tears.

"I will…" I smiled as we rode off into the night with Zakuro's hand waving at us in the distance. The night soundly greeted us as we made our way out of the palace and eventually out of the kingdom with only me and Ichigo to depend upon one another. I'd never found anything I'd risk my entire being for before ,but I had finally found it eight years ago but just never knew it till now. Ichigo clung onto me tightly the hard cold wind whipping at us as we rode. In only a few hours we made it to Lacuna, Dancer not once letting up on his pace. I did ;however, slow him down once we made it to Lacuna and searched soundly for the inn as a sleeping Ichigo clung tightly to my back. I wasn't ever letting go of her again let alone letting steal her from my grasp like they'd tried to do earlier. Once I found it I took Dancer to the back stable and tied him up and placed Ichigo in my arms as I began to rap loudly upon the door. Soon enough an aged woman of probably seventy years greeted me at the door with a solemn look of annoyance plastered to her wrinkles as she held a burning lantern in her grasp.

"We're closed so what do you want?" she added cocking a brow.

"I'm Prince Ryou, Zakuro told me I could come here for the hiding…" I sputtered out.

"Zakuro you say? Come in then!" she said smiling warmly letting us in as she held the lantern steadily. It caused a warm glow to devour the wall.

"Let me get you and your wife a room…Zakuro told me you'd be coming. I just wasn't so sure when though." she informed me.

"Here's one of the best I've got…I know not much just one full size trundle bed and an iron stove for warmth but here…Anyways you have your own bathroom to yourselves and some clothes I know that will probably fit you in that closet…I'll bring your breakfast as soon as I can in the morning and check upon you once in awhile and bring you your meals but just do the best to keep yourselves hid for now." she informed me ,and I nodded thanking her as she departed leaving us alone. I set the lantern she'd given me on the table lowering it a bit so not to let this oil go to waste. I placed Ichigo within the warm bed and soon laid down beside her holding her as close as possible never willing to let her fall from my grasp again before I too fell asleep with an angel within my arms.


	7. In each others arms again

**Chapter Six**

**In Each Other's Arms Again**

**:Ichigo's POV:**

I woke up as the sunlight glazed my eyes, and I had to blink hard until finally I could see clearly. I looked down to see Ryou sound asleep beside me, and that's when it all came flooding back into my memories as bitter as soured wine. It made me want to cry too, and that's when I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. They began to well up inside my eyes until I began to cry so hard I could taste the fresh salt against my lips as it began to seep inside of my mouth like a dry fresh morning rain. Ryou was soon started, and he quickly perked up to ask me what was wrong as he securely wrapped two strong arms around my petite figure.

"What's wrong my dear?" he questioned with a flood of tender compassion in his eyes.

When he asked me the question I honestly didn't know how to answer him. I mean why wasn't I happy? I was back with Ryou, and he had saved me from almost being put to death risking his own life for my sake…Could I have been more ungrateful? I mean I should've been smiling but for some reason I just couldn't bring myself too.

"I don't know…" I told him with a bit of apathy in my voice.

"Well is there anything I can do to help soothe the pain that you seem to be going through right now my darling?" he asked as he stroked my face gently sending shivers up my spine as he embraced me sweetly and began to kiss me gently.

"Save me from the nothing I've become…Erase all the bad dreams from my existence…Show me what it's really like to have worth…Never let these arms escape me…Always be the light shining down my dark path… Keep me going forward…" I told him. I had just gotten out feelings I had never been able to express to anyone before in my life. I had always been made to grow up even at a young age to help my mother make a living after my father had died. I had always had to help raise my little sister even. I was always considered to be a "grown up" despite my young age, and I was made to be strong, but now I had come to confess that behind the front and mask I had put on all these years. I was weak, and I needed help and strength.I needed someone to be able to depend upon and to love me, and that's where Ryou had came in.

"I'll do that and even more…" he said as he gently placed his head against my heart and then began to kiss me heavily down my body after that…He showed me alright even more so than the first time we'd "done it" before. This time I felt protected as emotion flooded into each other's hearts and intertwined with one another's destinies.When he was through he whispered a soft "I love you" sweetly in my ear before I found myself drifting off to sleep again. When I awoke I could smell the sweet sheer smell of coffee and green tea erupting through the house, and when I looked beside me Ryou wasn't there, but I could hear his voice heavily coming from downstairs as he indulged himself into deep discussion with whom I thought to be the housekeeper.

**:Ryou's POV:**

I sighed as I sipped my tea.

"So Zakuro hasn't contacted you at all?" I questioned Hoshi.

"Nope not got a single word from her at all yet your majesty…" she replied in return as she sipped her hot cup of green tea.

"Darn it…" I sighed.

"Aww cheer up!You must be patient my dear.I mean at least you have your love back. She is a fine little thing I say…So innocent and pure…I don't know why anyone would want to hurt such a delicate flower as herself. Just take care of her, and you know you can stay here as long as you'd like since you're Zakuro's guests…I'm not even going to make you pay…" she smiled.

"No Mam I cannot let you do that…" I said objecting to her offer at once.

"Nonsense…As long as you help keep me company and keep this place clean; then your duty has already been paid for." she informed as I smiled.

"Ok, but I'm still paying you back! I'll build you a better bed and breakfast and refer you to everyone I know!" I offered her and she just laughed.

"Well how about not build a new one…This place does need a few repairs, and if you help me get those fixed then I guess we'll say your debt is payed then." she laughed declining my offer.

"I suppose I can do that…" I said smiling as this woman declined my more upgraded way of life to her. She'd rather live as she always had than accept my huge offer for money. Maybe money wasn't everything after all.I mean I had always been given everything I wanted but maybe simple was better.You appreciated things you had more because you worked for them and earned them unlike Hoshi and even Ichigo working for everything they had, I'd always been handed everything I needed without thinking once but within the next few months to come I'd come to realize just how valuable things were once you were on your own.

"Good morning!" Hoshi said enthusiastically as she greeted Ichigo coming down the stairs pulling me out of lost thought.Her hair was soaking wet which told me she had took a shower before coming down, and I just smiled as she graced the room with her presence. Hoshi ran up and hugged her tightly.

"My names Hoshi, and I'm the keeper of this place!I didn't get to meet you last night because you were asleep. Poor dear…" she said as she moved cherry locks of hair out of her eyes.

"Nice to meet you, and thank you for having us…" she said smiling sweetly as she greeted Hoshi.

"Oh come dear you must be famished! Join us here at the table while I make you two something special to eat!" she said smiling widely as she pranced off to the kitchen to start breakfast for us all.

"She's a cheery thing isn't she?" Ichigo said as she walked towards me making my heartbeat increase as she wrapped her arms around my neck from behind. Her hair smelled like strawberries and her eyes glimmered like amber. Soon her lips met mine as we fell into a passionate kiss.

"I love you Ryou…" she said becoming very serious.

"I love you too Ichigo…" I said wrapping my strong arms around her and holding her close.

"I'll never leave you, and I'll _always _be here to protect you despite everything that may come of this…With all my might I will protect you…" I told her as I held her close never wanting to let her go _ever again…_


	8. A Child, a dagger and a hangman's noose

**Chapter Seven**

**A Child, a Dagger, and a Hangman's Noose**

**:Hoshi's POV:**

Weeks went by slowly turning into months as Ryou and Ichigo's stay began to become weary. Faces once full of glee were now full of empty hollow looks. I tried everything in my power to try and make their stay as comfortable and bearable as possible, but it seemed like what I was doing wasn't good enough anymore. They were homesick… Especially Lord Ryou. He thirsted for home more each passing day as he would look out the window hours at a time just waiting for a man to ride up on a horse telling him he could come home…Any glimmer of hope would do. The rainy season soon poured in, hence it had been four months since their arrival. Ryou spent most of his time in his study contemplating his thoughts while Ichigo soon peaked out more and began to help me with little chores around the house. Her company was gracious, and I enjoyed every minute of it, like myself as a young lass who had descended from a life of peasantry, she too did. She seemed to be more kindred with the simple way of life opposite of that of Ryou who was used to the more complex upscale way of life. It was hard to wean yourself from that when it seemed like it'd all been taken away from you… One day Ichigo was helping me wash the dishes when she bluntly said.

"Mistress Hoshi…I don't know how much longer I can take of Ryou…It's killing me seeing me the way he is. He never has much to do with me anymore….All he does is stare out that window looking for any sign of hope he can barely speaking a word or acknowledging my presence. I want to be a good wife and make him happy, but I don't know what to do…, and for God's sake he hasn't touched me in months!" the young woman stammered as she slammed the dish she was washing down in fury bursting into tears as she collapsed on the floor shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. I quickly caught her and rubbed her back gently while scooping her small frame into my arms trying to calm her.

"Now love don't cry…There's still hope, but you must be patient…As for Ryou….I will try to talk a bit of sense into that stubborn ass of his." I replied as fury filled my eyes. Ichigo tired from the day soon fell asleep on the old straw bed in my quarters. I thought her to be with child, hence her belly was starting to bust out like a ripe melon.

When Ichigo was sound asleep, I decided to peak into Ryou's quarters and to speak with him properly for the sake of his wife's health. The door was cracked, and I looked in, and there was Ryou, solid crystalline blue orbs fixated on the window as rain poured down the sleek glass pattering as it fell on the roof. I rapped lightly on the door, but he still stayed fixated on the window. The next time I rapped harder, yet not once did he loosen his eyes from what he was looking at.

"For the love of God Ryou! Answer me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs shaking the whole house. Ryou almost fell backwards as he lurched forward startled out of his mind.

"That's better." I said satisfied with my work.

"What can I do for you Mistress Hoshi?" Ryou asked politely but solemnly.

"You can come out of that room and start living and breathing again like every other human being and come back into reality where you belong." I told him.

"But I am in reality." he said giving me a glassy look.

"No you're not." I said putting a firm hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at me questionably.

"You've lost track of what's really important my dear…The reason why you came here in the first place." I informed him.

"Ichigo…" he said breathing her name out heavily as her it left a sweet lingering taste on the tip of his tongue.

"Yes my dear." I sighed.

I'd never seen a man cry that hard in my life, but he cried every last drop he had left to spare. Suddenly the young maiden walked in the room in a white cotton night dress.

"What tis the matter?" she asked rubbing her eyes from leftover sleep.

"Oh Ichigo…I'm so sorry I abandoned you….I love you…Don't think I don't love you…" he with much passion as he grabbed her into his arms and kissed her passionately, and that's when I let myself leave the room. My work here was finished.

**:Ichigo's POV:**

Ryou's slender tongue eased down my throat like a sweet wine. He ticked my senses as his kiss traced down my neck, and soon my clothes had left my body. He traced his fingers down my inner thigh which made me moan a bit. I had almost forgotten what it had felt like to be touched with such passion and with such sensation since Ryou had gotten so caught up in his senses. Suddenly he thrust himself inside of me as he kissed me passionately. As our bodies rocked together I felt something it seemed like I hadn't felt in months. I felt loved. Soon loving kisses and sweet endless touches drifted off into the night as we made love like a cleansing rain to our souls.

Ryou held me close as candlelight penetrated our bedroom and soft rain fell on through the night.

"Ryou there is something I must tell you…." I said softly as I touched my womb.

"What is it darling?" he said as he kissed my neck.  
"I think I might be pregnant…" I said whispering softly, and Ryou pulled away a bit.

"You mean as in a 'baby'?" he asked questionably.

"Yes…." I said feeling slightly entailed.

Ryou didn't say anything for awhile as he looked out the window until finally he broke the silence with the inevitable question.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked quietly.

Tears began to fill my eyes, "I felt like you had more important things to tend to like watching for that dammed messenger you seem to always be searching for…." I said hoarsely as tears began to stream down my face, and suddenly Ryou scooped me into his arms and held me for the longest time.

"There is nothing more important to me than you." he said speaking passionately eyes becoming far more serious.

"If it is a mother that you are to be then right here I will be also." he said softly stroking hair from my eyes and holding me even closer.

"Alright then…" I added relief washing over me as sleep invited us through the rest of the night.

The next day sun blissfully sang a sweet song of joy through our window as birds chirped happily. The spot beside me was bare as I reached for nothing but air and space searching for Ryou. I heard mild conversation coming from under me though, so I slipped on a robe and decided to slip down below. At the table sat Ryou, Hoshi and another familiar face…It was Kish…The young lad whom had brought me to the kingdom in the first place, but what was he doing here? My heart began to pound with oblivion.

'Could we come back now?'

'Was it time to leave already?' All these spinning questions began to choke my mind with excitement and anticipation. Suddenly Ryou seen me peaking down from the stairway listening intently as I could.

"Ah love come join me here." Ryou said patting the empty chair beside him. I blushed a bit upon intrusion and slipped down into the chair beside him.

"My dear, Kish has come here to inform me of my Father's bloody death and of Mint's precepts and plans of taking the throne all to herself." he told me. My mouth stood open agape as he told me this then my mind went back to Zakuro.

"Where's Zakuro then?" I asked.

"She has been captured your highness….Mint has taken the throne and bids her fair welcome to the gallows at sunrise tomorrow." Kish told me, and I gasped.

"And my family?" I asked heart beating faster.

"Aye they be well my lady….All safe in the housing below…" he informed me, and my heart dropped back in my chest as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"But we still have to save Zakuro and all the other's she's captured." Ryou spoke up.

"Aye sire." he replied in response.

"What shall we do then?" I asked blood beginning the boil in my veins.

"We leave before dusk, and when we get there, it will be late into the night, and they won't be able to see us. We'll rescue Zakuro, and then I will declare my rightful place as king and then I will have Mint beheaded for all the trouble she's caused." he informed me, and that's when our plan began to take into a more complete form, all we had left to do was put it into action…


	9. Ryou's Promise

**Chapter Eight**

**Ryou's Promise**

**:Ichigo's POV:**

"So this is what is to take place...We are going to enter the city from the South gate because it's the one that is usually unguarded between 1:00 a.m. And 3:00 a.m.." Ryou told Kish.

I listened intently to my husband's plan, and that's when I decided to butt in.

"What is it you would like me to do?" I asked Ryou. His eyes became rather hesitant as he left me feeling empty. He came over and held me tight.

"Ichigo darling...I want you to stay here...It's far too dangerous for you to be there anyways. Once all is well I will come and get you back here myself." he told me.

I looked at him crossly jerking out of his embrace, "If you think I am going to stay here any longer without you, then you are wrong! I am tired of being useless to you! I want to do something!" I shouted at him with much velocity

Very startled by the pitch of my voice he stepped back. He looked at me gently as he came over and placed a gentle hand on my womb.

"Ichigo...You hold the destiny of our entire kingdom inside you right now...I cannot hold myself responsible by letting anything happen to you or him or her." he said looking at me tenderly. I felt shame overshadow me as I began to cry.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you!" I implied leaning into him. He held me tight and kissed me with much passion.

"I will be fine...Zakuro will be fine...Everyone is going to be just fine. We are taking half of the town's men to help look after us and help us regain the throne." he informed me as his blue depths filled with intensity.

"Your job is to take care of our little one..." he told me giving me one last kiss before he and Kish rode off on horseback to meet the other men fighting with them, but before he did he turned around and looked me square in the eyes and said something that sent chills up my spine.

"If I am not back within a weeks time, then you can account me as a dead man..." he said as those words came very raspy off his tongue.

It took every part inside of me to smile, but I did for him, "Ryou! You will come out victoriously, and we shall soon be together again!" I said yelling out boldly trying to show him I wasn't scared even though deep down inside I was.

Hoshi draped a warm sweater around my shoulders, "Come in and have some tea with me deary." she said sweetly. I only looked dimly at the swirling dust that Dancer and the other horse left behind as they galloped off.

"It will make you feel better..." she reassured me.

"Ok I shall have some then." I said giving her a fake smile, but I'm sure she knew I was troubled.

**:Ryou's POV:**

Kish and I set off with two hundred or so men to take back my kingdom. My kingdom had been a very peaceful place for a long time, but who knew how long that peace would last or if this might not all start a war... I still remembered the look on Ichigo's face when I left. I knew she was sad deep down, but it was because of her I was fighting and that made me even more determined. There was no way I could let her down even in the least bit.

"Sire are you all right?" Kish asked sensing my hesitation.

"I'm fine now let's ride!" I said fury burning in my eyes as we rode off to take back my kingdom.

**:Mint's POV:**

The throne would soon be "mine". I loved the very sound of that. Ryou had his precious princess now, and he could have her as far as I was concerned. I had come out on the far better end of the deal. That stupid king was such a foolish man to trust me. I was going to enslave this entire kingdom and make them do as I say.They would bow to their knees in fear and with trembling at the very utterance of my name when I got through with them. I had this entire kingdom thinking that even Ryou himself was dead, and if anyone dared to rebel or rise up against me, they would surely regret it. I could not wait to hang that wretched advisor's wife of his tomorrow. She knew way too much and was getting in my way.Zakuro would surely wish she had never met me when I got through with her.I'd surely give her a little noose to hang around her pretty little neck once the dawn came to thank her for all she'd done for me...

:Ryou's POV:

Everything seemed to be going as planned.In a few more hours we would reach my kingdom, and this whole thing would be taken care of. I planned to hang every man and his household who retaliated against me, but the one who would get the worst punishment was Mint. Vengeance was surely mine for every pain she had caused me and my family. I put my thoughts at ease though once my mind reverted back to Ichigo...She was the whole reason why I was doing this, and it was worth it. Seeing her in my mind gave me strength to carry this through...

**:Ichigo's POV:**

I really did miss him dearly...It was almost night fall already, and I wondered what was going on. I had already thrown up three times because of upset nerves. What if he never came back? What if he was killed? What if I was left all alone with no one? All these what "ifs" kept strangling my emotions. I cried bitterly at the thought of never seeing Ryou's loving face again...

"Ichigo?" a voice called from the hallway. I looked up tears still filling my eyes as Mistress Hoshi entered the room.

"What is the matter?" she asked me as she set a tray of tea and biscuits on the table.

"I'm just so worried about him..." I cried.

"I know you are dear, but you have to trust him...Trust him that everything is going to be all right. He will come through this just fine...He truly has the heart of a great king within him. You have to have faith that everything is going to turn out just right...Everything is going to be okay." she said soothing me.

"I know, but I feel so useless just sitting here! There must be something I can do! I want to help him! I want to fight!" I cried.

"You know Ichigo...If something were to happen to you, I don't think Ryou would ever forgive himself for it. He really loves you, and I think you should respect his wishes..." she said with sincere eyes.

"Hoshi...Please help me...I want to do something...I don't want to fight, but I want to do something else...I just need to be there...Please let me go...What if something happens, and he needs me there?" I pleaded.

"All right, but we must get ready...I cannot even imagine why I am agreeing to do this. Pack very light but warm. We leave in an hour!" she told me as we gathered our things together for the long journey ahead.

:Ryou's POV:

We attacked and held nothing back. There were more men there than I thought there would be when we got there, but we sent them on the run as we gave them everything we got. My people were very glad to see me, and some even allied with me and joined in on the fight. It wouldn't be too much longer, and things would be as they were before once I had her by my side again and was pronounced the new king. I would avenge my father's death and cut off Mint's head and put it on display for all the town to see this is an example of what happens when you rebel.Things would all fall into place soon enough...


End file.
